


Cake Corner

by squvsh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, barisi mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: Trevor Langan is an amazing baker and everyone in town knows it.





	Cake Corner

It was beautiful for 5 in the morning this late in September. Trevor turned the lights on as he stepped into his shop, making sure the door was still locked before he went to the back, hanging his bag and coat up, smiling as he put on his apron and turned on one of the ovens. 

“Let’s see…” he hummed, drying his hands off after washing them and going to the fridge, pulling out a bowl of dough he left last night to rise. He carried it out to the table behind the counter, setting it down before he went and got the coffee maker set up. 

Setting up always took the longest, getting the ovens preheated, making sure all of the machines were working and set, and making sure the items of the day were ready and written on the menu. He had a good hour or two before he opened, making sure he had everything to his liking.

The next hour he spent baking the first loaf of sweet bread and the first loaf of pumpkin bread followed by making the blueberry, chocolate chip, and cinnamon muffins, turning on the stereo while everything baked and hooking up his ipod, playing his music and going to set up the tables after checking the ovens.

Once the first loaves were done, he got the pastries started, glad he only needed to bake them. He took the muffins out and set them on the cooling rack under the bread, going to turn the sign from closed to open before he went back behind the counter, slicing half of each loaf and getting them set up on their plates, putting the signs in front of them before putting them in the case, wrapping the unsliced portions in plastic wrap and putting them on the plates behind the slices.

The chime of the bell alerting him of a customer entering the shop pulled his attention from mixing the batter for the macarons. He smiled and got the batter poured into their molds before wiping his hands on the dish towel over his shoulder. 

“Welcome, what can I get for you today?” He asked, that kind smile still on his face.

“Could I have a cold brew and two slices of pumpkin bread please?” The young man ordered. 

“Of course. What flavor for your cold brew?” 

“Vanilla.”

“Alright.” Trevor hummed as he put in the items on the iPad he used for the register. “7.55.”

He watched him pull out his wallet before getting two slices of pumpkin bread from the case and putting them in a bag before going over to take the cash from him, counting it and opening the register and handing him the change.

“I’ll have your cold brew ready in a moment.” He said, handing him the bread he ordered before going to make the cup of cold brew.

“I can’t believe I’ve never been in here before.” His words came as a little bit of a surprise.

“Never?” Trevor asked as he put the lid on the plastic cup, grabbing a straw and taking it to the counter. He nodded and carefully took the cup.

“I moved nearby maybe a month ago and not once have I came by for anything. Some of my classmates said I should though, so here I am.” He smiled sheepishly.

“College?” 

“Yeah. I don’t have class for another few hours.” He shrugged, putting the straw in and mixing it together before taking a sip. “Oh, I definitely have to come back. This is so good.” 

Trevor was proud of himself. Sure, he got a bunch of compliments from everyone, but it made him happier hearing that he did an amazing job from someone new.

“I’m Quincey by the way.” 

“Trevor. It’s nice to meet you and even nicer to serve you some of the best cold brew you’ve had.” He chuckled. Quincey giggled and nodded, carefully putting the bag of bread into his satchel. 

“I think I’ll become a regular. I’ll decide for sure after I taste the bread.” He promised.

“Well, I look forward to seeing you on a regular basis.” 

It took him a moment to realize what he said and Trevor’s cheeks heated from embarrassment. Quincey put a couple of dollars into the tip jar.

“See you, Trevor.” He said before leaving. 

Trevor watched as he left, smiling and shaking his head before he went to finish the macarons, separating the batter into four bowls for each flavor he wanted to make: chocolate, salted caramel, peanut butter, and pumpkin. As he continued to bake and move around the bakery, he wondered if Quincey really would come back. He sure hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> That first chapter was a bit short but I'll work on an update as soon as possible!


End file.
